King Cold
| JapName=コルド大王| RomName=Korudo Daiō| AniName=King Cold| MangaName=King Cold| AltName=Cold Frieza's Father Emperor Cold Cold Daio Cold-Sama King of the Universe| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp=Dragon Ball chapter #329 (DBZ chapter 135) Dragon Ball Z episode 118| Race=Unknown| Date of death=August, 764 Age| Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization ("Secret" Leader, ??? - 764 Age)| FamConnect= Frieza (son) Cooler (son) Cell (modified clone)}} King Cold (コルド大王, Korudo Daiō) is the father of both Frieza and Cooler, and apparently runs the Planet Trade Organization. However, King Cold does not make his presence as the organization's leader known to any of its members, thus it could be said his son is its true leader, as he runs the organization from behind closed doors. http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#king_cold Like Frieza and Cooler, King Cold's name also refers to low temperatures. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities King Cold ranks among the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball universe and his physical appearance is very similar to his sons, looking nearly identical to Frieza's second form. His skin is darker than Frieza, but lighter than Cooler's. He wears the standard battle armor over his chest along with a black cape and the "dome" on his head is colored dark blue, like Cooler's (though it sometimes appears dark blue-green in the anime). Despite the fact that both of his sons have demonstrated the ability to transform, it is unknown if King Cold also has the ability to change shape. King Cold has a calm, high-class attitude with elegant mannerisms. Not unlike his son Frieza, he displays a great deal of arrogance and impatience. He seems to display a high level of concern for his family, though he quickly becomes annoyed with how long it takes Frieza to finish off an opponent. Despite being the head of the Planet Trade Organization, King Cold's role and very existence are unknown to all but his own family and a select few henchmen directly under his control. Storyline Frieza Saga While King Cold doesn't appear in the saga personally, he receives his first mention after Goku knocks Frieza into a plateau, when Frieza says that Goku is the first person to hurt him besides his "loving parents". Trunks Saga Sometime after Frieza's defeat at Goku's hands, King Cold and his crew search through the debris of the destroyed Planet Namek. Though in disbelief that his son could be destroyed by a mere planet's explosion, he vows that if Frieza has truly been defeated that he himself will avenge his son. Eventually, Cold's scientists discover Frieza's battered remains and manage to rebuild him with mechanical limbs. When Frieza awakens, he explains to his father about the Super Saiyan that nearly destroyed him. The two discover that Goku is on his way to Earth. Though Cold recommends destroying the planet from space, Frieza devises a plan to arrive on Earth before Goku does and kill the earthlings (in an attempt to make Goku suffer). Then, Frieza would have a rematch with Goku, and with King Cold's help, victory would be assured. When King Cold and Mecha Frieza arrive on Earth, Future Trunks shows up and transforms into a Super Saiyan, and easily dispatches Frieza with his sword. King Cold then offers him the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). Trunks unabashedly declines, which doesn't worry King Cold as he believes the boy's power stems solely from his weapon. In an attempt to acquire Trunks' sword, King Cold asks if he may examine the blade. King Cold, with the sword in his hand, strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror, the blade is effortlessly caught. Trunks begins to overpower King Cold, and with his other hand, shoots a ki blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying. King Cold begins begging for his life, saying that he'll give Trunks all the planets he conquered, but his pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as Trunks quickly finishes him off with yet another ki blast(Cold only begs for his life in the anime, while in the manga, Trunks kills him immediately). Alternate timeline The same as his encounter with Future Trunks, only without Future Trunks, King Cold and Frieza journey to Earth to destroy it, but Future Goku arrives early and intervenes, and kills King Cold along with Frieza. It was at this point that King Cold and Frieza had their DNA sampled by Dr. Gero's spy robots. This happened in the regular timeline and in both Trunks' and Cell's. Imperfect Cell Saga King Cold is mentioned when the Z Fighters believe he is in Gingertown, though it actually turns out to be Cell. King Cold also appears in one of Cell's flashbacks. Great Saiyaman Saga Just after the Cell Games Saga, King Cold, along with Frieza and the four deceased members of the Ginyu Force strikes up a friendship with Cell, and assist him in his quest to find a way back to Earth from Hell, via torturing the ogre guardians. He is punished when Goku and Pikkon show up and defeat them. Before he can know what's happening, Cold is knocked out when Pikkon elbows him in the stomach. Cold is then later shown complaining in a jail cell in Hell, saying he could have at least had a shower. Kid Buu Saga Sometime after King Cold is released from prison, he, along with tons of past villains, watch the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu via a crystal ball. He also laughs at one point where Goku refuses to throw the Spirit Bomb with Vegeta in the way, but his smile fades away when he sees Hercule take Vegeta's injured body aside, leaving Goku to kill Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb. Super 17 Saga , Guldo, Babidi, Appule, and Cui.]] In Dragon Ball GT, King Cold, along with many other past villains, was briefly seen escaping from Hell. Although his fate was never shown or explicitly stated, it could be assumed that he was defeated by one of the heroes, and sent back to where he came from. Video Game Appearances King Cold appears during cutscenes in Budokai and Burst Limit and has a support item named after him in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He also appears briefly in the games Legacy of Goku II and Supersonic Warriors 2, the latter of which he appears during Mecha Frieza's ultimate attack. He makes his first playable appearance in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 where he is unlocked by completing the Cell Games on Hard. In this game, his only Story-Mode appearance is the "What-If" scenario entitled, Unexpected Help where he is the final opponent. Power Level Although King Cold never actually engages in a proper fight in either the manga or anime, his level of power is mentioned several times. In the manga, Gohan, Krillin, and Tien acknowledge a "huge ki just like Frieza's". In the anime, Goku (as the narrator in the English dub), Cold himself, and Vegeta (in the original Japanese version) reference King Cold as being even more powerful than Frieza. The game Budokai Tenkaichi 3 states that "Officially, King Cold's strength is greater than Frieza or Cooler's". Despite his supposed strength, King Cold is never given the opportunity to showcase his power (outside of the videogames) and like both of his sons, is easily dispatched by a Super Saiyan. Daizenshuu 7 states in Cold's bio that he is "somewhat inferior" to Freeza.http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#king_cold Special abilities and Techniques ;Levitate :Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, King Cold is able to fly through use of his ki. ;''Ki'' Blast :The most basic form of energy wave. ;Survival :King Cold can breathe without atmospheric air, enabling him to survive in space. It may be possible that like his sons, Cold has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, as he is still conscious and capable of smooth speech despite having a hole in his chest. ;Swordmanship (Swordplay) :Fighting using a sword. He seems to have some knowledge of swords and sword fighting. This is based on his statements to Future Trunks and his attempt to strike Trunks down after being lent his sword in the manga and anime. He also uses a sword in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, which is likely inspired by this. ;Full Power Death Beam :A powered up version of the Death Beam. This attack comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and only he and Super Perfect Cell can use this attack in the game. ;Super Explosive Wave :He creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. This attack comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3. ;Cold Family Power :His Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is a team attack where both he and Mecha Frieza attack the opponent as a team followed by King Cold finishing off the opponent with a sword strike, followed by an energy blast. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gori'' (Dragonball Z)'', Ryuzaburo Otomo (Dragonball Kai) * Ocean Group Dub: Adam Henderson * FUNimation Dub: Brad Jackson * Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano and José Luis Castañeda * Hebrew Dub: Abraham Celektar Trivia * King Cold's last words to Future Trunks differ from the English version and Japanese version. In the English version, he claims that while his son was evil, he himself only wanted peace. In the Japanese version, he tries to bribe Future Trunks once again by offering him planets to rule over. * Although King Cold appears to be one of the tallest villains the Dragonball continuity, his exact size is not always consistent. The manga depicts Cold as being nearly triple the height of Mecha-Frieza, while the anime depicts him with varying sizes. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold's height is equal to Frieza's Second Form. * As Unexpected Help is the final scenario in Budokai Tenkaichi 3's "Dragon History Mode", it's interesting to note that King Cold is essentially the final opponent of the entire "Dragon History". * While the original Japanese anime and most dubs (including the Ocean Dub) give King Cold a deep, brutish voice, the FUNimation dub portrays Cold with a strong proper English accent"English accent" is the proper term for his dialect. This means it is from the nation of England. Saying "British" accent is incorrect as there are many british accents and dialects, but only one English one. * Of his family, King Cold is the only one that doesn't transform, fight Goku (in the main timeline), or return from his previous defeat with cybernetic limbs. * If King Cold fights Frieza (as well as Mecha Frieza) or Cooler in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and defeats them, King Cold will say he was always "a horrible son". References Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:Kings